Two Worlds
by December-Apples
Summary: 2 years ago, the flock kicked Max out. Now she is living in Tulsa and runnning with a gang called Greasers. the flock stops there to rest up but thats a mistake. The rival gang has been paid by Ari to kidnap Gazzy and a Greaser. Can both groups save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not Maximum Ride or the stuff I borrowed from The Outsiders**

**Author Note- Hi…. I should be doing my other stories since I dropped off the face of the planet since I rediscovered inkpop and deviantart so…. Anyway, this story is inspired by my recent obsession with The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. I borrowed some of the characters (but you don't have to have read the book to understand so it's not actually a cross over!) And I thought, wow, max would fit in great with Ponyboy and Dally… so this was born!**

**Full Summery- **

**Years ago, The Flock kicked Max out at the request of their new member, Abby. Now, years later, Max is living in Tulsa and with a gang called the greasers. The flock stops in Tulsa, but it's a big mistake. The greaser's rivals, The Socs, have been paid to kidnap a greaser and Gazzy. Now in a race to save their friends, Max's old gang and her new one must combine too save their friends or else they will die.**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1**

Fang glided over the city's twinkling lights, followed by the rest of his flock.

"Fang?" Angel whispered, pulling up close to him "I'm really tired. Can we please stop?" Glancing around, Fang realized the rest of the flock was drifting lower and lower to the ground.

"Alright guys." He called out "We're stopping!"

X x X

"Damn Socs." Dally cursed loudly, aiming a kick at a nearby car "They touch you again Max and I'm gonna kill one of them." Max gave a small grin at the angry boy walking next to her. Some Socs, their rival gang, had just jumped her when her boyfriend, Dallas Winston, was leaving a party. Normally, she could handle a couple guys, after all she is Maximum Ride, mutant girl extraordinaire, but these guys caught her by surprise and got a blade to her throat. Dally heard the shouting and strolled over, realized who was being jumped, and kicked the Socs asses till next Wednesday.

"Relax Dal." She said, leaning on him "You know I can handle myself." He growled angrily.

"Yeah Max? Handle yourself? Then what was that?" he snapped angrily. Max knew he wasn't mad at her, just mad at her poor judgment on walking home by herself.

"They caught me by surprise." She said, slipping her fingers in her pocket and pulling out 2 cigarettes. Dallas gave a snort, and lit them up. "You headin' home?"

He shook his head slowly.

"I'm heading' out to meet some people and shoot some pool. You wanna come?" Max shook her head, causing her dark brown hair to bounce against her face.

"Nah, I'm going to head home and chill with Soda and Pony before we hit the hay." He nodded, and sauntered off into the night, leaving Max and the gate of the Curtis household. Every since the flock had kicked her out, she had been staying here in Tulsa. She had been sleeping on the sidewalk when a couple of kids had decided to jump her. Later, Max learned they were Socs who thought she was a greaser. A different couple of kids heard her scream, and helped her fight off the Socs. They had introduced themselves as Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis. Brothers, Darry being the oldest and Pony being the youngest. They took her in and Max joined them. She met Dally after a few months because he had been in jail for something or other and fell in love. After a couple of months, she got together with him. Now, two years later, Max hardly remembered anything about her old life. She was totally content with this one. School by day, fights and family by night. She didn't even have nightmares anymore about the flock. Now she had nightmares about Soda or Dally being killed, or Pony and his best friend Johnny being thrown in prison for something. Once, she dreamt that some police came and put Soda, Pony, and her in a children's home and left Darry all by himself. She and Sodapop are the same age, 17, Darry is 20 and Pony's 14. He is the youngest out of all of us. But she had shaken it off quickly. No point in dwelling on dreams.

As she strolled into the Curtis household, she was greeted by Mickey Mouse on the TV screen, and a group of guys sitting around it eating chocolate cake and drinking coke and various substances. This was further proof she had moved on from her past life. When she was Maximum Ride, she scoffed at Mickey Mouse. Now, as Max Curtis, she grinned happily and joined her friends on the floor. Grabbing cake from Two-Bit, another gang member who like to get his opinion in on everything and was a real wise cracker, she settled back and joined her family.

X x X x

Fang strolled through the city, looking at all the run down houses. Abby came up behind him.

"Hey Fang." She said, tossing her pale blonde hair "You going to sleep anytime soon? You look exhausted." Fang shook his head.

"Go back to sleep Abby. I'm taking first watch." He knew deep down that that wasn't the real reason that he didn't want to go to sleep. Lately, his dreams had revolved around Max. Max being stabbed, Max being killed, or Max being shot. Every possibly scenario that was possible for her to die or be injured…except for the school, which was what last nights dream about. She had been tied to a chair, and Jeb was advancing with a needle. He had injected her with it and she began to scream for Fang, Iggy, Angel, and the entire flock, with the exception of Abby. She and Abby had never gotten on well, right up to the day that Abby had realized Max was a useless addition to the flock and persuaded them to kick her out. He was ashamed of that, but his pride and Abby wouldn't let him go find her and apologize for two years of her being on her own.

"Fang." Abby said firmly. "I got this watch. Go to sleep." Looking back at the girl, he nodded and went back to his flock.

X x X x

_So? What did you think? I'm not so sure about this, but it would not leave me alone(:_

_I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but I needed an intro to Max's new life._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

**Author Note- Let's just say, I can't stand to leave things un-perfected. Seeing as the last chapter had no plot development besides giving people who have never read the outsiders a little basics on Dallas and Soda and people, I really wanted to advance in the plot. **

**Reveiws-**

**AnnaRide- Finally! I thought I was crazy for connecting them! And maybe some Fax… okay yes, total Fax. I mean, they are the cutest couple ever! So seeing as Max is with Dally at the moment, you can bet there will be some serious jealousy going on with our lovely Fang. (:**

**wings- yeah, I figured I needed to introduce everyone and a little about them instead of chucking everyone into the story without any idea who was who.**

**Rhaksha Ora- I know that chapter had no plot… it was just to introduce Max's gang and her new life. But the rest of the chapters will have plot! I promise!**

***Thanks to everyone who favorite or alerted! **

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2**

_Max walked into the crowded hotel room and instantly sensed something was wrong._

"_Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left them alone with her." She growled to herself. Setting the groceries down, she hurried into the family room, to find them all sitting around Abby solemnly. Angel was in her lap, and Total was in her lap. Fang was sitting with Nudge on the couch behind Abby, and Gazzy and Iggy were sitting propped up against the door that lead to the balcony. "Guys?" Max asked quietly "What's goin' on?"_

"_The truth is Max," Abby began, with her usual pompous air._

"_Oh shut it Abby" Max spat "If they have something to say, let them say it."_

"_Okay." Angel said, with her usual brightness. This time though, it seemed more sinister. "We've decided that you aren't very….useful…when we are running from the school. Sure you have your voice, but you also have your chip. Face it Max. You are bringing them to us, and dragging us down." _

_Max stood there, not really comprehending what was happening. "And all of you… feel this way?" she gasped out, barely keeping the tremble out of her voice. Gazzy and Iggy nodded. Turning to face Fang, she looked at him. His dark eyes expressed nothing. He nodded._

"_Go."_

_One word that ripped her heart out of her chest. _

"_Fine." Max said softly "But remember, I was the one who got you out of trouble. Angel, I rescued you from the school. Gazzy and Nudge, I've cared for you your entire lives. Iggy, I've helped you get used to not seeing." Max stopped. She had her mouth open, the three words that would be the ultimate guilt trip against Fang, but the ultimate heartbreak for her. Closing it, she turned and walked out the door._

_As she flew away, she whispered the words._

"_I Love you."_

With a choked gasp, Max sat up off the rust brown colored couch. Tears were already blurring her vision.

"Stop it Max." she whispered to herself. "You will not cry. They told you to go, so you did. End of story. You love Dally now. Tough, handsome Dallas Winston who has been in jail so many times he knows all the prison guards, their wives, and their dogs names." She stopped and thought about that. She could practically see Dally walking into his cell and saying 'hey Robin how's Marian and Rascal?' to his cell guard. With a laugh, she wiped her tears away from her eyes and got up to make breakfast. There was a rumble today, and they all would need their strength.

X x X x

When Fang woke up, Abby was gone and the rest of the flock was asleep still. Getting up, Fang woke Nudge up. Nudge was his next best choice seeing as Iggy was blind and couldn't see if anyone was sneaking up on them.

"Nudge?" he whispered, shaking the young girl "Nudge, I'm gonna be right back. Okay?"

She sat bolt upright, running her fingers through her hair. Nodding, she reached into her backpack and tugged out a map.

"Go 'head. I'll look for a new place we can pitch up for a while."

Wandering through the streets, Fang stopped every so often and looked at a house. If he crept up to the windows, he could see people. Normal people living normal lives.

Stopping at one house, which was abnormally loud compared to the rest of the houses, Fang crept up and looked in. A group of guys stood around, talking and laughing and shouting. A pretty girl walked in followed by a shirtless guy who looked like he didn't get meddled with often because he had the glare down to an art. The girl had her arms full with various plates filled with eggs and fried potatoes.

"Oh, you lot!" she shouted "Sit down! We got breakfast!" The guy behind her gave a flash of a grin at the sight of a thin girl shouting orders at a bunch of muscular guys. Eventually, after 5 minutes of shouting, threatening, and joking, every person in the house was seated on some form of surface and was eating. Fang gave a sigh. They were happy, unlike his family.

X x X x

Gazzy glanced around, frowning. He had been following Abby and all of a sudden, she was gone. He was now standing in an abandoned parking lot with the exception of an old car rumbling towards him. With a sigh, he began to edge a little farther from the road, instinct and habit ruling his brain. As it rolled past, the rusty red car turned out just to be filled with a bunch of teens.

Then, the car stopped, and the teens got out.

"Hey, little freak." The head one snarled.

"Uhh… listen guys, you must be thinking I'm someone else." Gazzy stammered

"Nope. You are Gazzy, and we got orders to bring you in." he grinned, then turned to his comrades. "Throw him in the back with the Greaser. Don't bother being gentle, he told us not to kill them, that doesn't stop us from bruising them."

Then everything went black.

X x X x X

_Okay, I am not at all happy with this chapter, except for the beginning. Ew. But I had to post something so, yeah._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- If I didn't own them while I was writing Forgotten, why would I own them while writing this?**

**Author Note- Hi! I'm up at 6:30 am while typing this and I was up till 12 last night so I'm kinda exhausted. But, lets just say, I hated last chapter and needed to fix it by putting up another. That's really all….**

**Reveiws- (only one! :/ )**

**Moi Productions Ea Rayos-**

**Oh Hi! You used to review my Maximum Ride stories before I vanished off the face of the FFN world! Anyway, back to the point, it was a bit fast, but when I originally typed out the chapter, it dragged on way too long. And about which greaser, you'll find out soon enough! (Like, 2 sentences)**

**XXXXX**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3**

_5 hours later-_

Every Greaser was in full-fledged panic mode.

Ponyboy, the youngest Curtis brother, hadn't come back from school today. It wasn't like he was just late, he never came back. No one had seen him. Darry, his older brother was mad. Sodapop, the middle brother, was upset and worried. Max was scared.

"Okay. Listen up!" Dally shouted "We gotta search round town again. Me and Darry will check out some Socs who we can convince to give us some info, Johnny and Max go pay a visit to Cherry and see if she knows anything."

Max's head snapped up. Cherry was their Soc spy. Dally was totally drunk and harassing her one time, and apparently Johnny and Pony had told him to leave her alone and befriended her. "Soda and Two-Bit go check the hospitals in case he's there and they didn't tell us. Then go check in with Steve and see if he's had any luck with his search. Go!"

All the guys split, each going to their assigned jobs. As Max headed to the door, Dally put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said "He'll be fine. We'll find him."

Max gave her boyfriend a smile.

"I know."

X x X x

"Face it Fang, he ran away, nothing more. "Abby said soothingly, but it only made Fang madder.

"Shut up Abby!" he spat angrily "He wouldn't have run away! Even if he did, he wouldn't have left Iggy or Angel or Nudge behind!" Abby put her hands on her hips and fixed a glare on him.

"Look at me Fang." She said slowly, but firmly. Something in her voice made him look up. Fang suddenly felt himself go limp, as if someone had pulled all the bones from him body and he were just a lump of jello. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something else, but was cut off.

"Fang!" Angel's voice cut across the parking lot, cutting him out of his daze. "Fang there's some people heading this way! A boy and a girl and they don't look happy!"

X x X x X x

Max kicked a can, sending it skittering down the road. She was fidgety, not only because her best friend and brother was missing. This search could go allot fast if Max used her wings. She hadn't used them in about a year and a half, just about when she had settled into life as a greaser. They all knew about her 'uniqueness', but they didn't talk about it. Mainly because Max didn't feel like thinking about the Flock and that bitch Abby. Johnny, who was walking next to her, knew what was up.

"Max, do you want to?" he asked with his usual quietness. Johnny never really got loud. He was abused at home, and getting jumped and beat badly by some Socs didn't help that cause.

She turned and looked at him.

"I don't know." She answered just as quiet. "I wanna find Pony, but I don't want them to see me." Johnny nodded, knowing full well who 'them' were.

"It's your choice Max." Johnny said, causing Max's face to split into a grin.

Her heart was made up. Turning on the spot, Max tugged off her jean jacket, and took off running. Throwing out her wings, which were sore from not using them, she flew up off the ground. Soaring up against the blue sky, Max let out a laugh. Johnny's face was almost split in half by his huge grin. The fact that he was laughing and smiling too gave her encouragement. He hardly did that anymore and he was doing that for her. She flew higher, twirling and looping. Then she took off towards the parking lot that was in front of them, Johnny running underneath her.

X x

_Shorter than usual, sorry about that. Been busy all day with graduation practice and then I went out to eat. Anyway, next chapter= Fax, the meeting of Fang and Dally (oh god I'm having fun writing this!), and I'm planning on having Gazzy and Pony get along, though I am open to opinions!_

_Review pretty please?_

_Love From December-Apples_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Do I need to mention how much it is no?**

**Author Note- So some Fax in this chapter! (: some jealous Fang! I mean, no offence Fang, but Dally is pretty hot in the outsiders movie, so I see why Max started dating him. Okay, enough by me. This chapter was harder than the rest cuz I'm trying to get Fang just perfect. This is a bit OOC for Johnny and Fang (and maybe even a bit Dally), but if you think about it, Max probably had an impact on their lives somehow. Even by being gone, she had an impact. **

**Anyway, I need reviews! Please?**

**Reviews- (I should just rename this section, my only and awesome reviewer.)**

**Moi Productions Ea Rayos- **

**I totally love your idea! That's awesome! Do you mind if I work that into this?**

**X x X x**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 4**

Fang stared in utter and complete shock at the girl. She sauntered up to him and Abby, followed by a dark haired boy who had some scars on his face. The girl had short brown hair that looked like it had been messily cut to her shoulders. It was slick with grease, just like the other boy's hair. Her eyes were a dark brown too, and she had a mean look to her. She gave him a glare.

"What?" spat Abby nastily, causing the boys hand to jump to his back pocket. Suddenly, Fang realized that they were armed.

"Abby." Fang said lowly, tense to run, but the girl motioned for him to shut up. Surprising even himself, Fang did. This girl had an air of confidence and danger to her.

She was also kinda cute.

"So... Abby." She said, almost growling. Abby's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered, shocked.

"You told it to me, two years and 3 weeks ago." The girl responded. "Remember me?" Abby stood, still grasping at the fact she knew this girl.

"Who are you?" Fang said, breaking the awkward silence. She turned and faced him.

"Max Curtis, formerly known as Maximum Ride."

X x X x X x

Max watched with a grin as her former flocks jaws dropped, one by one. Johnny stepped up behind her, and then nudged her with his elbow.

"Nice." He said, flashing the barest of smiles "Way to be subtle."

"It's a gift." She said, fake bowing. Suddenly, there was a squeal, and a small, blonde haired girl and a slightly larger dark haired girl came barreling at her. Both greasers reacted instinctively by pulling out switchblades and holding them like they were in a rumble. The two girls froze.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge cried "We missed you!"

Max's eyes widened, and then narrowed again.

"Riiiight. Of course you did. You threw me out." She snarled the last sentence "Fang, you built me up with supposed love and caring and then ripped it away. Nudge, you always took my side until I needed it most when you abandoned me. Angel, I thought you were my baby. I was wrong. Iggy, you showed me what I thought was the true meaning of family. I don't need any of you anymore." Max took a breath. "Oh, and Abby, I always thought you were a bitch."

Angel and Nudge looked on the verge of crying, Iggy just looked stunned, Abby looked furious, and Fang looked…well like Fang.

"C'mon Johnnycake. Let's go find Pony."

X x X x X x

Fang was still a bit in shock at Max's rant, but he needed her help.

"Wait Max." He called out "What about Gazzy?" she turned around.

"What about him?" she said "You want me to say something that he did?"

"No, He's gone missing." Nudge cut in tearfully.

Max and the boy, Johnny, stiffened visibly.

"When?" Johnny asked

"Sometime between this morning and about a couple hours ago."

Max turned and whispered something in Johnny's ear, and he nodded.

"Come with us." She said "We'll help."

X x X x

The walk back to the Curtis household was probably the most awkward walk ever. Angel and Nudge kept trying to make conversation with Max. Iggy had tried once, but gave up when Max ignored him. Fang wandered in the back with Abby, talking in low tones. By the time they got there, Max was well ready for the flock to be gone. She loved her greaser boys, and would never give them up.

"Hey Max!" a familiar voice shouted as they neared the gate "Who ya' got with you?" The group turned around to see Dallas Winston and Darry heading their way.

"Hey Dal." She said with a grin that lit up her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he neared them. Max could almost feel Fangs angry flinch. "Promise you won't freak?" The former New Yorker rolled his eyes. "This is the flock." Dally's eyes hardened.

"Touch Max," he growled in Fang's face "And I'll personally stab you to death. Got it?"

X x X x

_Another short one, sorry I had 3 hour marching band practice. _

_Review pretty pleaseeeeeee? Even though there was a significant lack of Fax? I promise way more if I get 5 reviews for this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- nopee. **

**Author Note- Thank my brother for this chapter tonight cuz he convinced my mom to let me back on the computer after she kicked me off(: It's short, but essentially important so. And I'll thank all of my lovely reviewers tomorrow(: **

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 5**

Gazzy's head was spinning as he struggled to sit up.

"Easy there, kid." A voice cut into the haze that clouded his mind. "You okay?" Gazzy opened his mouth to say yeah, but a coughing fit caught him. When he had finished, he looked up to see a teenager, maybe 6 years older than him. He had hair that was a little longer than most peoples and messily dyed blonde. "You better now?"

"Yeah, thanks" Gazzy choked out. The boy gave a grin.

"Good. I'm Ponyboy Curtis. Who are you?" The words were hostile, but the voice that spoke them and the expression on the boys face weren't.

"Gazzy." He found himself saying slowly. "Do you know where we are Ponyboy?" He shook his head sadly.

"Not a clue. I was heading back from school, when these Socs jumped me."

"Socs?" Gazzy inquired, genuinely curious.

"Socials." Pony explained, "They are the higher end of society. The rich kids, except that they like to drive around greaser territory jumping us." Gaz nodded, catching on quickly. This was about gangs, rival gangs, called greasers and Socs.

"One of them knew about me… how is that possible? I'm new around here and I didn't tell anyone I was here."

Pony gave a wistful smile.

"You sound like my sister. She hates people knowing about her when she didn't tell them specifically." He cleared his throat and refocused. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure this wasn't a random pick up job. They had this planned."

"But who planned this?" Gazzy asked

"Well Tim Sheppard's an alley of ours of sorts and so are the Brumbly Gang. They're hoods. He mused. 'The Motorcycle Boy hates gang fights so there's no sense in thinkin' he'd be starting one. And his kid brother sure ain't smart enough to. In short, I got no clue."

Both boys groaned, and leaned against the wall.

"You said you had a sister?" Gazzy asked after a couple minutes of silence. Pony nodded.

"She's 17, gosh darn pretty, and a real good fighter. I also got two brothers. What about you?"

"I got a huge family." Gazzy said with a grin. "3 sisters and 2 brothers. I used to have another sister, but she…moved away."

Pony noticed the hesitation and wrapped his arm around the younger boy. As he opened his mouth to say something, the door clanked open. 2 people walked in.

"Hey Gaz." Ari said with a grin "Ready for some fun?"

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- when pigs fly is when I will own Max Ride and the Greasers.**

**Warning- I realized I never added one. Umm.. underage drinking & smoking and swearing. Maybe a tad bit of abuse by our not friend Ari?**

**Author Note- Sorry about the lack of chapter last night! I was up watching Zombieland (great movie by the way) and around 10:30 I realized I had to get up at 5:30 to drive to Milwaukee for a basketball tournament. Believe me, getting creamed by teams that are state champions is a joy. Anyway, looking to go on and have the rest of my day be good(: So here is the promised Fax!**

**Reviews- (for chapter 5, but I love you guys who reviewed ch. 4 to!)**

**DancingintheRayne- this one was a little slower than usual, sorry(:**

**Kallik of Gallifrey- OMG I love the username! I was looking at your profile and I saw you mentioned Chameleon Circuit, which is one of my fav bands! Yay! Anyway, I love cliffhangers(: And I'm glad you can't wait to know what happens(:**

**This Is Gallifrey- glad to be back!(: And yes. Dally is a beast. **

**teenbooks4eva- ooohhh! An all caps comment telling me to write! How exciting! Thanks(:**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 6**

**X x x X**

As Fang's eyes darted around from each hostile face to another, he wished he were anywhere but here. He even half hoped a bunch of Erasers would take him to the school. There, he could at least escape. Surrounded by a bunch of over protective brothers, best friends, and one boyfriend was on the scary side. Especially when they were pissed off at you already. Max flounced over to the guy she called Dallas and he then wrapped his arms around her. Fang felt his cheeks burn in fury. Whatever this guy said to do, he would do the opposite, just for being Max's boyfriend.

"Where's Soda?" Max suddenly cut into his thoughts. Her brown eyes were scanning everyone, lingering just a tad longer on the flock. Specifically, Fang and Abby.

There was a crash, and an almost red-haired boy came tumbling into the room. He had a half smirk on his face, but his glittering eyes were a mask of worry.

"Sorry, I was…" He drifted off as he looked at the flock, back at Max, and then at the flock again. "Oh. You must be the flock."

"Yup!" Nudge chirped cheerily, earning a cold stare from every member of Max's new family. The boy, Soda, shuddered and walked across the room by a tall, muscular guy who then wrapped his arm around Soda's shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Anyway," Max said, "as much as it disgusts me to say this, we need to work together. You lost a family member sometime today and so did we. We need to find my brother and you need to find yours.

X x X x

Another hot tear rolled down Gazzy's cheek as Ponyboy took another punch. There was a guy who Pony knew standing above him hitting him again and again. Gazzy thought his name was Bob, but he could have been mistaken. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose and the fourteen year old was groaning in pain.

"Ponyboy?" Gazzy whispered, not wanting to get slapped again by Bob for being too loud. The blonde boy stirred and rotated his head so he could look at him with his bright eyes.

"Yeah?" he rasped

"You gonna be okay?" Gaz whispered, knowing full well it was a stupid question. He just wanted to show Pony that he cared. Pony gave a ragged laugh, which turned into violent gagging and sputtering as Bob punched him again in the chest.

"Leave him alone!" Gazzy shouted, unable to control himself. His friend's torturer turned and started across the room. He took his right hand and moved it swiftly and efficiently across the six year olds cheek. Gazzy let out a sharp cry. As Bob reached again to slap him, the door clanked open and Ari walked in.

He looked mad.

"I told you that the mutant freak was mine." He growled in a low tone. "You can have all the fun you want with the greasy haired gang kid over there, but you are not to touch the merchandise. Got it?"

Bob grunted, and went back to Pony, swinging each ring-covered fist fast and furious. Gazzy glared at Ari, his eyes were harder than Max's when she left.

"Go ahead." He taunted, "Try and break me, but I guarantee that the day that Fang and Max get together is the day that you will make me beg for mercy."

Ari smirked.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

X x X x

"Wait…" Dally said, shifting himself so he could look at Max's face. "You want us to work with these damn jerks? Hell no!" There was shifting and muttering as the rest of the gang agreed with him. They usually did, but this was different.

"Guys, think of Pony." She begged, tears in her eyes. "He could be in pain, or dying. He's our brother and our friend. I want him safe, and I know all of you guys do to. What if he's out there, right now, being tortured, and the only way we can save him is by using these people as our assistance? I never said I like them. I never said we have to trust them, but they too, have lost someone. A family member and a friend. Even if they are backstabbing, betraying jerks, 6 year olds shouldn't be kidnapped from their families. And neither should fourteen year olds."

Sodapop and Darry nodded, along with Two-Bit and Steve. Johnny glared at the people standing across the room, but nodded too. Dally gave a sigh.

"I'll do it for Pony and you, Max. But not for them." Dally shot a dirty look at Fang, unnoticed by Max, and then kissed her full on the lips. She returned the kiss with a smirk. She had seen Fang's return glare. As they broke away, she turned to Abby.

"You want help finding Gazzy?"

X x X x

_Watcha think? I, for one, like this chapter. Especially the torture scene. I was listening to this really sad song by Big & Rich called Holy Water while writing it(:_

_Review? Pleaseee?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- do I look that old? **

**Warning- same as last chapter**

**Author Note- I decided I wanted to post two in one day today to make up for the lack of chapter last night :/ Anyways, this chapter is a more focused on Max's past with the greasers and there's Fax thrown in there for fun(:**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 7**

It was too late to hunt for Gazzy and Ponyboy, and both groups were exhausted. As they headed to bed, Fang stopped by Max's room. He desperately wanted to talk to her. But as he neared the door, he realized that the light was off and the door was closed. Slowly pushing it open, the dark haired boy let the light from the hallway seep into the room a little. There, on the bed was Max and Dally.

No, they weren't having a 'bit of fun'. They were just sleeping.

She was lying on her side, dark hair brushed behind her ear. Dally was on his side, right behind her, with his arm draped over her. Their hands were clasped. It was a movie sweet moment.

Unless you were Fang.

He felt like the walls were closing in around and he couldn't breathe. He then knew that she was totally in love with him, and he would have to work extra hard to win her back.

And that is what he would do.

X x X x

**(AN-These are Max's dreams, parts of them be important later….)**

_She felt sick to her stomach as she lay on the hard pavement. Rain was pattering down from the dark clouds and Max wished she could die. She was alone. Her flock had kicked her out and she was no one anymore. She could still see the coldness in Fang's empty eyes, or the stiffness of Iggy's and Gazzy's nods. Angel's sinister voice rang in her head, along with Nudge's soft words. She wanted to die._

"_Just kill me somebody." She whispered._

"_Well you just got your wish granted, greaser." A voice said. Max looked up, but couldn't see who had said it due to the rain and tears mingling in her eyes. Someone grabbed her and shoved her into a wall. _

"_Ohhh Man." Another voice said from off to her right. "She's real pretty. Maybe we should keep her for ourselves."_

"_Shut up!" The fist voice said, "Do you make the calls? No you don't. She wanted to die, so we will be doin' her a favor." Their breath stank of tobacco and alcohol. Max kicked one hard, but he was obviously braced for it and cussed, but didn't let go. Struggling more, she realized they really were going to kill her. _

"_Help!" she screamed, her loud voice carrying out of the alleyway she was in. "Help me please!" _

_A hand clamped over her mouth._

"_Stupid Bitch!" the 'leader' hissed in her ear. He whipped out a switchblade and pressed it to her cheek. "Now we do gotta kill you." _

_Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, and she was in someone's arms. The voices of her attempted killers were cussing and shouting, while two new voices were shouting and taunting back. A third new voice was whispering in her ear. _

"_You're okay now." It whispered, "Please stop crying. You are all right now. Bob's gone. He ain't gonna hurt you anymore." The figure that was holding her brushed her wet hair out of her eyes so she could see. He was real handsome, with almost red hair and grey eyes. "My names Sodapop Curtis. What about you?" _

"_Max." she whispered. Sodapop gave a grin._

"_That's a great name." he said. Two figures dropped down next to him. They were the other two fighters who had chased off her attackers. "Max, these are my brothers. The big one's Darry, and the shrimpy one is Ponyboy." Ponyboy let a small snort of resentment. _

"_Got a last name?" Darry asked, shifting himself so he could help her up. Max paused, now really wanting to go into details about her past._

"_I did." She said "Not anymore." _

Fang watched as Max cried in her sleep. Whether it was joy or sadness or anger, it was beautiful. He hadn't seen her cry since what happened at the beach with her chip and a shell. Each silver tear that slipped from her eyes, Fang wondered if it was for him.

_Max lay across the couch watching Mickey Mouse with her friends and new family. Soda was the first to actually suggest that she could use the last name Curtis, but Darry was the one who had made it official by introducing her as his sister to a friend of his. Since then, she had been Max Curtis. Pony and Johnny, best friends, sat propped up against the couch she was sitting on. Darry was doing dishes with Two-Bit, and Soda and Steve were at work already. She heard the fence clank and swish against the grass as someone entered their property. They headed up the porch and swung open the door. _

"_Anyone home?" a low, male voice called out_

"_Dal!" Pony and Johnny shouted, jumping up and abandoning their show. A guy had walked in. He was tall and handsome with shaggy long hair and cold eyes that lit up with a spark when he saw Johnny. Max sat up, feeling incredibly awkward. This was the only part she didn't like about being one of their family. She didn't know anything about their lives. _

_The stranger looked her over, his eyes trailing down her body. He gave a half smirk._

"_Whose girl are you?" he said quite bluntly. Max felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and fury._

"_I'm nobody's girl. I'm Max Curtis." Max spat, feeling the thrum of Maximum Ride's kick-ass attitude come back. His eyes widened half a millimeter. He then gave a grin. _

"_Good." He said, drifting towards the kitchen "I'd have to kill them if you were."_

_Max felt her jaw drop. He had just hit on her._

Fang shifted his position on the floor. It was hard and cold, but to see Max smile in her sleep was worth it. She'd never smile at him while she was awake for sure.

Maybe he deserved it.

_Max rolled her eyes at her best friend, Sodapop. He was messing around at the gas station, tricking customers and other nonsense. Steve was working the car shop today, so it was just Soda and she had decided to visit him while she waited to pick up Ponyboy from the movie. It wasn't safe to walk home alone, especially as a greaser. The bell that signaled that a customer was in the store jingled, and the laughing two turned around to see Dally standing there. _

"_Am I… interrupting something?" he said slowly, his smirk growing. Over the last couple months he'd changed. He had become less cold, and a little more open to people. Max liked to flatter herself into thinking that she had something to do with it. _

"_Nope." Soda said with a cocky grin. "She's all yours." _

_Max felt her cheeks grow warm and she looked down at her boot-clad feet. _

"_C'mon." Dallas said, holding out his hand. "Let's go for a spin." _

_As they walked outside the gas station, Dally pulled her to the side where Soda couldn't see. He then planted a firm kiss on her lips. Max felt a buzz roll through her skin. Something clicked, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss._

_This is what she had been waiting for her whole life._

_This was complete and true happiness._

X x X x X x

_So? Whatcha think of the extra chapter and the dreams? I think my favorite is the last one(: _

_Review some more?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Alas, no.**

**Author Note- I feel so bad about last night.. there was no chapter. You see, I was up at 5:30 every morning this weekend and I was at my grandmas until like 10 when I was gonna type and post this, but I crashed… Sorry. And this one is short, but I promise that Wednesdays will be extra-long, and I probably won't get one up. Anyways, here it is.**

**Warning- language, violence, gangs, underage smoking and drinking…. Yeah…**

**Reviews- Basically, I love you all. If I could make a heart without FFN deleting the bottom half, I would. Instead, here's a virtual cookie. #**

**X**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 8**

**X x**

Blood… there's a lot in people. More than most people think.

Gazzy knew that firsthand by seeing how much Ari and knocked out of him and Ponyboy.

Blood basically coated the room, sticking to most surfaces and dripping down both of the boy's limbs. Gashes littered them and bruises mottled their skin. They both were hurting too much to speak, but their silence said it all.

They were not broken.

Yet.

Ari and Bob Sheldon weren't done with them.

Gazzy knew it was a stupid thing to think, but every time he had been in the school, Max had come for him. He kept listening for the snappy voice telling everyone to do something. He could tell Pony was waiting for someone to come and get him. Probably his gang.

Suddenly, the door to their cell opened and a girl scurried in.

She had curly red hair and looked about 9 years old.

"I can't stay long." She said quietly "But you need to know what's going to happen to you."

"What?" Pony rasped

"There's to be an auction. For a human to be tested on, and a mutant. You will be sold." She said, glancing around nervously. "They will torture you."

X x

_Yeah…. Really super short. Sorry. I'll give you two chapters on Wednesday and one on Tuesday. Promise!_

_Review?_

_(even if I don't deserve it…)_

_(P.S.- lack of chapter today is due to graduating tomorrow! Yay!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note- Yes! I own Sodapop Curtis and Gazzy! Okay… I actually don't.**

**Author Note- Yay! I just graduated and now I am a freshman in high school. Okay, enough about me. I got out of my graduation and all I could think about was whether or not I would have enough time to type and post this chapter. Seeing as I love all you reviewers and I did promise, I hurried home after an insane amount of picture taking and got on the computer. About this chapter, it was inspire by the scene in Aladdin (best movie ever.) when Aladdin is running from the palace guard. I'm not really sure why, but somehow, that's what inspired this (:**

**Warning- the usual.**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 9**

**X x**

Max kicked in the door to the small apartment. It was even smaller and more crowded on the inside, the ground being littered with trash. 5 guys and a scrawny girl were inside, all huddled around a bottle of beer and a small TV. They all jumped up, arming themselves with the nearest possible weapons, but they didn't stand a chance. Max stood just inside the room with Dally on her right and Darry on her left. Behind them were Steve, Johnny, and Sodapop. The flock stood behind, unsure of where they fit into this raiding party. They weren't even sure of who they were raiding.

"All right." Max called out, grabbing a smooth red handled switchblade from her pocket and flourishing it. "What do you know about my brother's disappearance?" Every one of the Greasers moved in a fluid motion up closer to her. The scrawny girl stood up and placed a hand on her hip, cocking one eyebrow. Anyone who wasn't looking for it would have missed the tremble in her limbs. She was scared of Max.

"You know the rules." She drawled, hiding it well. "If you want info, you gotta pay up." The girl wiggled her fingers, as if expecting payment. Max stepped up.

"How about I don't beat the shit outta you?" Max spat. "I ain't in the mood for games Cinna."

The girl, Cinna, gulped and nervously twirled her black cornrow braids that ran down her back.

"Max," she whispered, now pleading with the stony eyed girl before her. "You know he'll kill me if I talk."

"Is it worth it?" Max said, stepping nose to nose with the dark skinned girl. "Pony's life, for yours. He's just 14 and he ain't ever hurt anybody. You got such a record for murder and other crap that you can barely leave this room without the fuzz getting' all over you."

"Fine." Cinna said, squaring her shoulders. "There's word around that there is going to be an auction for two specimens. One to study and one to test on. Apparently, no guarantees, they are holding the auction at the Starter Hotel downtown. That's the Motorcycle Boy's territory."

"He ain't so bad." Dally said, stepping up behind Max. "I know his kid brother."

"Them maybe you can get some help." Cinna said. "That's all I know. Now please go away."

"Thanks Cin." Max said, turning to go. As she left the room, a roll of bills dropped from her fingertips and bounced along the maroon carpeted floor. The rickety door slammed shut, and Cinna turned and snatched the money off the floor.

"There." A low voice drifted out of the closet. "Was that so bad?"

Ari stepped out of the closet, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Trap set, bait in place."

**X x**

All Gazzy felt was panic.

He was bound and gagged now, dangling from a chandelier. Pony swung unconscious on the other side of it, his face far too pale to be good for anyone. Words were marching through his mind at an alarming pace, not helping the 8 year olds increasing heart rate.

'_they will torture you… a trap…death….bait….scientists…'_

The mantra rolled over and over again, cutting his brain practically in half. The only thing that eased it was the groaning from Pony. They had knocked his out cold when he couldn't keep his trap shut.

A hammer to the head had solved that.

Things were not going well at all.

**X x**

_Short, but sets up the massive explosion in the next two chapters I'm posting tomorrow!_

_Like, it's going to be huge. Massive. MASSIVE!_

_Okay, reviews pretty please? I do love them so. (:_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- .will never I and Curtis Ponyyboy or Gazzy own don't I (it's backwards)**

**Author Note- got nothing to say other than I like this chapter(: and there is another one coming tonight. Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and on a side note, to anyone who read Forgotten, I am going to start writing again for Project MalPath High. And my writing level has gone up to a 3.7 grade level! Yay!)**

**Warning- the same as usual!**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 10**

Max walked slowly into the hotel. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her bones. Dally was on her left and Fang on her right. The rest had stayed behind because any info that was beaten out of Cinna could be faulty. Also, they needed to talk to the Motorcycle boy and see if he knew anything.

"Do you feel that?" Fang said softly in Max's ear. She flinched away, memories surfacing she didn't like, but nodded. Dally threw a glance at her, his brown eyes filled with suspicion for Fang and worry for her and Ponyboy.

They walked deeper into the hotel, but the sense of dread only grew. There was no one in sight, and a thick layer of dust that coated the gold furniture and red carpeting.

Then, the trio heard it. A sharp, familiar swearing.

"Pony?" Max whispered, her eyes filing with tears

"Sounds like him." Dally growled, moving towards the ballroom doors.

Fang followed, unsure of what to expect. If Gazzy had been kidnapped by the same people, then he might or might not be with Max's 'brother.' He stopped, and looked at Max and her boyfriend as they ran silently towards the doors. They wouldn't notice he was gone. Fang turned and moved swiftly down another hallway in search of his brother, not once looking back at the girl he loved who didn't love him.

X x

Max and Dally closed in on the door; they each planted a foot next to the iron handles and prepared to kick. Shifting their weight, the looked at each other.

"One" Max whispered

"Two" Dally responded, his eyes flickering from the door to his brown-eyed girlfriend.

"Three!" Max hissed. The two greasers swung their feet up and kicked at the door hard. It crumpled beneath their feet, splintering and crashing to the foot. They moved into the room, blades drawn. The swearing continued from further inside.

Then it changed.

"Dallas?" Pony's voice called "Max? Please help me!"

Max's eyes were now ice-cold orbs that could freeze the sun. She moved further into the dance hall, Dally following.

"Max," the former New Yorker began, but never finished.

A black-gloved hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Dall!" Max screamed, starting towards his assailant, but two attackers grabbed her firmly. Dally was fighting hard, but something behind Max made his eyes bug out and his to fight ten times harder if possible. When Max turned to look, she saw Ari, Bob Sheldon of the Socs, and a pretty girl in a nurses lab coat.

She had a needle in her hand.

As she approached Max with it, the bird-girl-turned-greaser let out a final scream before it penetrated her skin.

"Fang!"

X x

Fang was in the kitchen, making his way towards the dining hall when he heard Max's scream. It was clear, desperate, and screaming his name. Ignoring the surge of pride that she wasn't screaming Dallas Winston's name, he turned and ran to where he had abandoned his friend and his enemy. **(AN- incase you didn't catch that, Dally is the enemy. It's sorta like coded Fax. He hates Fang cuz he's Max's boyfriend!) **He turned the corner that ran to the ballroom, but was too late. A group of Erasers walked past, dragging two bodies. Both were limp and unmoving.

"Well you know Fang." Ari's voice said from behind him. "If you wanted to win back dear Maxie's heart, you should have been there to save the damsel in distress. Most princes don't let their future brides get injected with unknown chemicals."

"What did you do to her?" Fang growled, taking a threatening step towards the Eraser.

"Oh just a little drug that will make her either hallucinate or be lost in her memories." He said with a smug smile "We aren't really sure which one. Maybe even both!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Fang said, realization dawning and turning to run. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh you'll be joining her in the cell. I'm just telling you so you know why she will be screaming for the next day or so."

X x

Gazzy felt like crying. He'd seen Max, but she wasn't with Fang. She was with some other guy who she had cried for. She only called for Fang at the last second when the red haired nurse stuck the needle in her arms. It was the same girl who had told him and Pony about what was going to happen to them, but she hadn't been helping them then. She first injected Max, causing her to scream in pain. Then, she motion for the guards to make the other guy to be quiet. He was swearing and shouting up a storm. Some of the swears were incredibly unique that the mutant boy filed away for future use. They hit him with the butt end of their gun.

Max was crying now. Gaz had only seen her cry one time, and that was enough.

Now, she was crying for the guy, Fang, and herself. The red haired girl nodded once to Ari, and walked out. Never once glancing up at the bound, gagged, and hanging boys. The whole time this was going on, Pony was screaming and shouting through his bindings. When Ari walked out, there was a short, cut off shout. Then, the eraser walked back in, followed by Ponyboy's torturer who was dragging Fang. He dropped Fang's limp body on the ground and went over to the chandelier controls with Ari. The two of them slowly lowered the light fixture and untied the boys. They gave sick grins at Pony and Gazzy.

"Oh dear." Ari said "You are gonna love the sounds that darling Max is going to be making."

X x

_I think the only part of this chapter that I didn't like was the ending bit. I must say that I totally like the rest of it(:_

_What do you think? _

_Review? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- saying it again will just depress me.**

**Author Note- So I had this ready to go last night, but my mom decided to kick me off the computer so I couldn't post it :/ grrr... anyway, I'm not really sure about this chapter. It kinda bugs me, but that's for you guys to decide. Anyways, the **_**italics**_** are Max's dreams. (the first is a lie and the second is a memory) And the next chapter will feature the rest of the flock, cuz I've kinda been neglecting them. So yeah. And I have 2 questions-**

**Q. 1-**

**Do you think Max should re join her flock at the end of this?**

**Q. 2-**

**I kinda pictured this happening, but do you think Soda and Nudge should get along?**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, I love y'all very much!**

**x x **

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 11 **

"_Let me out!" Max screamed, hitting her fists against the heavy oak door. "Let me out now!" She was freezing, dressed only in a ragged pair of pants, a ripped dress shirt and cami. Her brown hair hung mottled and tangled down her back. _

"_Max?" a familiar voice rasped "Is that you?" The bird girl in question whirled around to see several bodies littering the ground. One shifted._

"_Dallas?" Max whispered with a tremor "Is that you?" Her only response was a lung rattling cough. Edging towards the body, Max gently knelt down. It rolled over, revealing the face pf her beloved boyfriend. Dally's face was cut and bruised, his brown eyes clouded with pain. _

"_Oh my gosh." She whispered, letting her fingers drag gently over his face. "I'm so sorry." Max expected him to say that it was fine, like any other time, but he didn't. He glared at her, his eyes hardening._

"_You should be." He growled "It's all your fault." His blood covered hand shot up, gripping her arm in a vice-like grip. "If you had just left, never stayed in Tulsa, then I would be fine. Steve wouldn't be dead, Johnny would never have gotten beat to death by his folks, and Pony wouldn't be an orphan with no family left alive."_

"_What are you saying?" Max screaming, fighting to pull away. Her filthy, bare feet struggled to support her as he dragged her down. _

"_I'm saying you should leave me alone and let me die in peace." Dally spat. "I never loved you." _

_Then, the rest of the bodies in the room stood up. _

"_Steve? Soda?" Max whispered, staring in horror "Darry? Johnnycake?" Each of the rotting corpses turned towards her and cocked their heads as their names slipped from her cut lips. _

"_You should never have stayed here. Because you did, we are dead."_

Fang watched as Dally cradled a sobbing Max. She had been violent earlier, struggling and hitting, but as soon as magnificent Dally had woken up, he shoved Fang aside and took over caring for her. Fang had explained what Ari did, causing Dallas to swear profusely and loudly. The mutant boy only minded a little bit though. He had a plan to split them up and get his Max back. Fang cleared his throat.

"How much do you know about Max's past?"

_The stars whirled above Max's head as she lay in Dally's arms. She was totally content, with the exception of one thing. _

"_Dal?" she whispered, sitting up. "Can I tell you something?" Her boyfriend sat up and tugged her onto his lap._

"_Sure." He said, running his fingers through her brown ha_ir.

"_It's my past." She whispered, causing Dally to sober and let her slip out of his grasp. "I feel like I need to tell someone after all you and your friends have done for me."_

"_Max, we all care for you, we don't really care about your past." He said, but Max placed a finger on his lips._

"_Just let me." She pleaded. The greaser nodded at her. _

"_I told you a little bit, that I'm an escaped genetic experiment. But I'm not only running from the scientists. I'm running from other experiments who also said they cared for me. There was Fang, my beloved Fang. I though him and me were going to be together forever. Then there was Iggy. Blind, pyromaniac, amazing cook. Then Nudge, my chatterbox, Gazzy, my other little pyromaniac and personal fart machine, and Angel, my baby, my mind reader. Everything was fine, as fine as can be for us runaways. Then, on a mission to find out who was our real parents, we rescued another bird kid. She was Abby. There was something off with her, because everyone in my flock took to her except me. Maybe it was because the way that Fang and her drooled all over each other and had eye sex practically all the time. But one day, I came home after a shopping trip and..." _

_Max broke off, letting her tears overflow. She looked up to see Dally gripping his switchblade tightly. _

"_They kicked you out, didn't they?" He asked, his voice tight with anger. _

"_yes." she whispered, letting her head droop. Suddenly, a hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face towards his._

"_I promise Max." Dally said, brushing a tear away from her eye. "I will never ever abandon you like they did. No matter what happens, I'm with you. And if those son of a bitches ever think about coming back for you, I will fight them off with everything I got." _

X x

_Meh. Another chapter I'm not so sure about. _

_Review Review Review?_

_Pleeeaaasseee?_

_And __probably __another chapter tonight if you guys want. _

_(or my mother doesn't kick me off halfway through the chapter!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.**

**Warning- the usual, language, drinking, smoking, kidnapping, and torture. Wow. That's kinda a depressing warning.**

**Author Note- So yeah, I had major issues writing this chapter, seeing as the characters (with the exception of like Johnny and Angel) are more supporting characters and they didn't really fill them out personality wise. So my apologizes if this is OOC. **

**Reviews- I loved every single one of my reviews! I read them and almost had a heart attack from how happy they made me. No joke. Reviews for me are like a very very good drug. You should keep them coming so I don't slip into a depression and stop writing :D**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 12**

**X x**

"I swear, if one more object goes flying back there, I will turn this car around!" Darry shouted towards the backseat, where Nudge, Soda, and Steve were engaged in a 'who can flick more paper wads fastest' contest. The trio burst out laughing. Abby was next to Johnny, who was clearly suspicious and kept his hand on his switchblade. Iggy and Angel were on Abby's other side, and Two Bit was in the passenger seat.

"Nah you won't." Soda said with a cocky grin. "You want to see if Rusty-James and the Motorcycle Boy know anything just as much as we do."

"Well use your head and act like you want to save your kid brother." Darry mumbled back, just audible enough. Soda sobered for a moment, but then resumed his role of smirking and laughing. Nudge gave a giggle and turned to see Abby glaring at her.

'_Abby wants me to tell you to stop trying to be friends with them. She says they are dangerous or something like that.' _Angel's voice spoke lightly in her mind. _'From what I'm picking up, they don't mind us. They only don't like Fang and Abby and a little bit me.'_

Nudge stuck her tongue out at Abby, and then resumed her game with Soda.

'_Tell Abby no. They gave Max something we never did. A home.' _Nudge thought firmly in Angel's direction. _'Besides, Max trusts them because she earned their trust. Maybe we could do the same.'_

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, and the greasers began scrambling out of the car. Nudge hesitated, unsure of whether she should follow.

"What about me, Soda?" she asked softly. He turned around and gave his trademark reckless grin.

"C'mon!"

**X x**

After several loud bangs on the door a swearing fest, and a kick, someone had the idea to kick it down. As the gangs moved in, they realized that the apartment was totally abandoned and covered in dust. Police tape dangled from doorways and the windows were cracked and covered in dirt. A piece of paper fluttered under a rock on the kitchen table. Nudge crept over to it and tugged it free.

"Soda!" she whispered, catching the boy's arm. "Read this!" As his grey eyes scanned the sheet, his face paled and he turned to his gang.

"Guys!" He shouted 'We have got to go now!"

"What's up Soda?" Two Bit said

"The hotel Cinna said." He said slowly "It's a trap. There really is an auction for scientists. They lured Max there on purpose. They are selling unique specimens for testing. Dally is just gonna be collateral damage, and Pony is going to be sold as a blank slate."

**(AN- this is awkwardly worded, but what Soda means is that Dally will be killed, Pony and Gazzy will be sold as a set, and Max will be sold for a really high price, and Fang will be sold for slightly lower price. Just to clear up any confusion)**

"What about Fang and my other brother?" Iggy said, shifting nervously.

"They will be sold and killed." Soda said grimly. "We have gotta go get them."

"Oh no you won't." Ari's voice cut in from the doorway. "You'll go straight home and stay there, or else Ponyboy and Fang will get bullets through their brains, followed by precious Max and Gazzy."

**X x**

_Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew._ _Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew._

_This chapter disgusts me._

_Review anyway and tell me what you think?_

_Please please please?_

_Love from D.A._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I'm saving up to buy Dally and Max. So Far, Funds = 95 cents. **

**Warning- Violence, Torture, a lot of Swearing, Underage Drinking and Smoking. Not that I support any of the above^^^ ;)**

**Author Note- umm...hi! Please don't start throwing things! So I'm not entirely to blame the lack of chapter of late. You can blame- not one, but TWO kidney infections, my family for having arguments and making me slip into a mild depression and stop writing for a while, summer school 9 hours a day, and my increasing allergy problems that suck majorly. Basically, blame my family! **

**I was going to try and post a filler Monday, but allergies and basketball interfered. Then I was going to try and post the filler Tuesday, but I was packing for vacation today. Then, last night, an anonymous reviewer named 'Amazing Grace' told me if I didn't update, that they would hunt me down and force me to watch them write a chapter... And the wonderful Ssteve gave me encouragement, so this is dedicated to them(: Oh, and to the wonderful Moi Productions Ea Rayos, because she always reviews! So I decided to ditch the filler and throw myself into the story. **

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 13**

**X X X**

_Max and Fang._

When Max came to, she was shackled by her wrist to a smooth cement wall. Across the tiny cell was Fang, who was chained up in a similar manner. Dally was nowhere in sight.

"Fuck." she groaned pushing herself up. There was a shifting of chains as her former best friend and right wing man scooted closer to try and help her up. "Bug off!" she hissed, slapping his hand away as she pushed herself up against the wall. Fang retreated slowly to his side of the cell, but was observing her under his shaggy black hair.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She shot him a glare.

"Peachy." She snapped "Now where the hell did you go when me and Dal where in the ballroom?" Fangs eyes shifted away, as he glared at the tiny skylight above them.

"I went to go look for Gazzy. You're obviously more concerned with finding Ponyboy and don't really care about Gaz anymore, so I took matters into my hands."

"How dare you say that!" Max snapped furiously, wrenching herself into a standing position. "_I _don't care about Gaz? How about the other way around? You guys don't care about me? Or have you forgotten how this whole mess came around? You guys were obsessed with precious Abigale, and forgot who actually cared about you guys! So how's life been since I left? Have they started to rebel yet? Or keep secrets from you and the blonde bitch?"

Fang moved into a standing position too, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah?" He growled "You're the victim here? You always were terrible at leading us anyway Max! We were always on the run or getting attacked and captured! Abby has at least done a better job than you ever did! You always got us in trouble and-"

SMACK!

Max's hand moved faster than Fang comprehended. Sharply and efficiently, it snapped against his face and left the dark haired mutant speechless. As she reached to slap him again, the door swung open to reveal Ari and a broad shouldered Soc.

"I hate to break up this cozy little meeting, but there are some people who want to see you." Ari said with a smile on with twisted, half wolf face.

"Screw you Ari." Max snarled viciously, then paused and looked up at the Soc. "And you to Bob."

"Behave Max!" Ari replied lazily "Now go sit in the corner and let us unchain you and move you to a new cell."

"Why?" Fang cut in, before Max let loose the string of obscenities on the tip of her tongue.

"Because I'll kill your precious Ponyboy and Gazzy." He smirked "Now sit down, shut up, and behave."

X X X

**(AN- my writing muse up and died right around this point, so apologizes if the quality of this chapter decreases…) **

Gazzy shifted uncomfortably in his chains. They had injected him with something, and when he woke up, he was lying on a tile floor and was chained to it also. Suddenly the door to the room swung open, revealing an incredibly pissed off Max and an expressionless Fang.

"Max!" Gazzy called eagerly, earning a kick from the Eraser who was standing behind him.

Max gave a low growl, which sounded almost like "Touch him again and I swear I will rip your throat out."

The eraser behind her hissed something back at her, laughed, finished chaining her up, and then sauntered out. Fang looked at Gazzy.

"You all right?" he asked slowly.

"Yup! But there's a boy with me, Pony, who's hurt."

At the mention of her brother's name, Max's head shot up.

"Pony?" she asked desperation in her eyes "How is he?"

"He's okay" Gazzy said softly "But there's a big guy who keeps hitting him." The young mutant grimaced, then started laughing.

"Fang, why is there a big handprint on your face?" He asked between laughs.

Max glanced over at the dark haired boy, and a grin lit up her shadowy features.

"You look like the main singer of _Get Scared_!" she said with a smirk.

Fang gave a blank stare at the girl, who just laughed harder.

Then the door opened, and all remnants of happiness stopped short in its tracks as the kids stared at the people in the doorway in horror.

"Oh damn."

X X X

_And there I leave you for a couple days while I relax on a beach ;) don't worry! I have a long car ride today to resurrect my Muse and write the next couple chapters(: So was it terrible? I think so._

_Oh, and on a side note, Get Scared is a rock/metal band whose main singer has a black handprint on his face(: I was listening to them while I wrote this, so yeah. I highly recommend their song 'Sarcasm' _

_Y'all know what to do now(: Review please!_

_With love and a dead muse,_

_December-Apples_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ummm… hey. D.A. here.**

**So I got back from vacation a couple days ago, but things have been super hectic around here. My fish died, my internet broke, my sister (once again) got in a fight with my mom, the lead singer of one of my favorite bands tried to commit suicide (but luckily another singer took what he said seriously and saved his life), and unfortunately for all of us, band camp has started. **

**What that means is 9 hours of hell a day for a week for me, and no updates for you. I know what I'm putting in the next chapter and I'm working on making it triple the quality of the last few. I'm aiming for the quality of the epilogue of 'Forgotten' Those of you that read it, know that it was some of my best work. **

**I'm gonna try and update Project MalPath High sometime soon, I have the first chapter written and have had for a while, but it's not very good :/ I have another Max Ride idea floating around my head (not my usual idea where flock kicks Max out etc, but this one if very unique(: I quite like it and don't think it's been done the way I'm doing it!)**

**Anyways, I'm giving you very little sneak peek of the next chapter for this lovely story to hold you over (This is not Epilogue quality. I'm still revising the word choice and stuff so yeah) It's a lovely cliffhanger(: **

_**Max could feel the gunshot reverberate in her lungs as Ari pulled the trigger. Her jaw dropped as she watched her best friend crumple to the ground, clutching his chest. **_

"_**No!" she screamed hoarsely, dropping the Eraser she had been hitting to the ground. **_

_**Another gunshot rang out and someone else crumpled out to the ground.**_

"_**Nobody move!" Ari snarled as he wrenched Sodapop in front of him, shoving the barrel of the gun up against Soda's temple. The greaser's normally laughing eyes were now wide and fear filled.**_

"_**You leave him alone." Max growled "You may have taken my best friend from me, but you will not take my brother from me." **_

_**Ari gave his trademark smirk. **_

"_**Wanna bet Maxie? I can do whatever I want."**_

_**Suddenly, a voice pinged into Max's head. **_

"_**Max! He needs help. I know you hate us all, but please save him!" Even in her head, Angel's voice was desperate and pleading. **_

_**Max looked at Ari, then to Soda, and then to the boy on the ground. **_

"_**Can I help him?" she asked softly, motioning towards the dark haired male.**_

"_**Nope!" Ari laughed.**_

_**He then swiveled the gun towards the injured friend and let loose three more bullets into the still body.**_

_**Max felt her heart stop, the one that had just been broken, healed, ripped apart, and now was melting.**_

"_**FANG!" **_

**And on that happy note I take my leave to this weekend, when I will write this epic chapter(: Y'all better be ready! It's epic!**

**Sorry, Love, and Dead Goldfish,**

**December-Apples**

**P.S. - I'm thinking of changing my name… anyone got a preference either to keep it or change it? I was thinking May-Oranges… JUST KIDDING! But I really am thinking of changing it and am open to suggestions(: all righty. **

**P.P.S. - As you all know, I listen to music when I write, and the next chapter songs are It's Just Me by Escape the Fate, Not Good Enough for the Truth in Cliché by Escape the Fate, and Saviour by Black Veil Brides. If you have a crazy insane mind like I do, you might be able to figure out what's happening in the next chapter. But, I seriously doubt any of your guys minds are crazy insane enough. But even if you don't feel like hurting your brain to figure out my logic, you should listen to the songs anyways ;)**

**Oh, and you should review anyways, even if you only got 228 words of chapter…. **

**I'll be back Saturday!**


End file.
